This invention relates to the separation and removal of carbon from iron and alloy steels and ferro-alloys especially those containing chromium and vanadium, hereinafter referred to as ferrous metals, so that a predetermined composition of metal can be obtained.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,349 there is described a process for removing carbon from ferrous metals but that invention describes essentially a process which requires the use of an alternating or direct current arc plasma torch and the generation and supply of water vapor obtained separately and fed to this torch. It was considered essential that this separate water vapor supply be obtained.